Microfluidic devices are becoming increasingly popular for a wide variety of applications. The popularity of these devices is attributed to the cost effectiveness and the feasibility of using these devices for varied chemical and biochemical applications. In particular, the small size and automatability of these microfluidic systems provides a variety of advantages in terms of low reagent consumption, low space requirements, shorter reaction times, and integratability. Multilayer, microfluidic devices offer even more advantages over conventional systems because several analyses can be performed simultaneously in multiple channel networks disposed within the multiple layers of the devices.
Most microfluidic devices are laminates consisting of two or more substrate layers bonded together. Multi-layered microfluidic devices contain three or more substrate layers. The networks of channels through which fluids flow in a multi-layered microfluidic device are disposed between the three or more substrate layers of the device. The elements that form the networks, such as grooves, wells and the like, may be formed in one or both of the surfaces that form the intersection between each pair of conjoined substrate layers in a multi-layer microfluidic device. These elements define the various microfluidic aspects or structures of the overall microfluidic device, including channels, chambers and the like.
Often holes need to be drilled in the bonded substrates to create reservoirs or ports for reagent addition. This is most often a time consuming, tedious and expensive process. It is therefore generally desirable to have a manufacturing method that does not require the mechanical drilling of holes in bonded substrates.
Further, because of the small scale of these devices, as well as the highly precise nature of the operations they perform, the manufacturing of these microfabricated devices requires extremely high levels of precision in order to accurately and reliably reproduce the various microscale features of the devices.
The present invention addresses these needs by providing improved multi-layered microfluidic devices with components that greatly simplify their manufacture.